The Legend of The Hero of Oakvale
by Miwa-Miwa GreenLeeLeaf
Summary: Growing up in the Hero's Guild where you get no sympathy for seeing your entire village get killed can cause problem to one's emotional development. Follow Barron the chicken chaser on his path to greatness. A/N: Temporary Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1: Childhood

_Deep in the forest of Albion lay the small village of Oakvale, unchanged by time and untouched by sword. Here lived a boy and his family. A boy dreaming of greatness. Of one day being a hero. Sometimes he imagined himself as a noble knight… Or a powerful wizard. And other times he dreamt he'd be an evil warrior. But in all his dreams of greatness he could not possibly imagine the power of destiny that lay before him._

"Come on, wake up!" Shouted a father, Brom, to his young brown haired boy. The boy, who had been resting on the stoop of the house, awoke from his musings with a start. As he looked up at his father with sleepy grey eyes the man said, "Daydreaming again, were you? Just like your mother, mind always wandering."

As the boy stood his father added on, "Well, let it wander off and find your sister, will you?", which caused the boy to sigh in annoyance. Despite noticing this the man continued on with a smile, "She's out playing by the Barrow Fields gate. Remember, you haven't given her a birthday present yet."

Now fully awake the boy let out a nervous laugh, "Um… You see, about that…" With an amused grin the man said, "Don't tell me you forgot to get her one?" The only reply the father got was his son scratching the back of his head.

"Well I'm not bailing you out this time, son."

"B-but Father, I don't want to sadden her!" Shouted the boy,

With another chuckle Brom said, "Hmm, I'll tell you what Barron, I'll give you a gold piece for each good deed you do around Oakvale. Now get moving and stay out of trouble."

Enthusiastically Barron proclaimed, "I shall do my very best!"

As father and son parted ways Barron couldn't help but wonder just what he would do to get those gold pieces. You see, Barron could think of many things he could do to get money, most of which his father would most certainly not approve of. As our young friend strolled along trying to find something his father would actually approve of he heard the faint sound of crying. Curiosity taking the reins from his semi-productive train of thought, he followed the noise. Eventually he happened upon a girl who, much like Barron himself was earlier, sitting on the stoop of her house. However, unlike Barron, her eyes were red and puffy as she continued to sob into her hands.

"What is wrong, m'lady?" Barron asked in his best gentleman voice. His father had always told him to be kind to woman. "Chivalrous" is the word Barron thought the man used.

Looking up with a tear stained face the girl cried, "I've lost Rosie! I left her and I can't remember where." Reaching out to grab Barron's hand she begged, "Her stuffing needs changing today and I can't find her! Please help!" Now that her face wasn't buried in her hands Barron could recognize her as Emily, a girl he often saw around the village.

Happily Barron said "Alright miss Emily, I'll help! I am your senior by three whole years, what with being eleven and all! But what does this "Rosie" look like?"

Much less upset now that she knew someone was going to help her she smiled and said, "She's a lovely little furry bear with a blue patch on her back."

"Alright Princess Emily, your Knight Barron shall return to you the royal bear!", Barron shouted boisterously as he ran off in search of the teddy bear, which caused Emily to let out a wonderfully joyous laugh. "Good luck, brave knight!", she giggled as he disappeared from sight.

As Barron searched he did a number of as looking through the contents of multiple wagons, lifted up rocks, kicked a chicken, snuck into a house and then snuck back out among other things. Yet he hadn't seen head or tail of Rosie. As he walked down a path he couldn't help but feel mildly disappointed that the bear hadn't turned up with. He continued to walk while he tried to think where in the village the bear could be when he heard voices from behind a building he had nearly passed. Once again curiosity took over and he followed a small trail to the back of the house and peaked over the side. What Barron saw didn't surprise him.

"Oh, come here my little sandgoose." Orwin Gown said as he pecked a young blonde woman on the lips. In merry reply the woman said, "You are just too much. So naughty!" Barron only shook his head. Despite his age the boy knew full well what Orwin Gown was, a lecher. Hell, the entire village knew. Deciding that he felt bad for the man's wife Barron made his way towards the Gown household. Luckily the house wasn't to far and he made it there on record time. Before Barron could even get to the door to knock Corina, Orwin's wife came bounding out of the small house, anger clear on her face.

As she looked around at the town folk the woman shouted, "Where's that filthy layabout husband of mine? Hmmph, with some woman I don't doubt!" Barron only watched as the woman ranted to herself, waiting to be noticed.

Stomping her foot the woman said, "I run his house, bring up his kids, and what do I get in return? Nothing!" Finally she noticed Barron and leaned down so that they were eye to eye, "Have you seen that bastard young Barron?"

"Yeah, actually I have. He was with Misses Beverly behind her house. Called her a "sandgoose" whatever that means."

"You have?" Corina said with surprise in her voice, although her face indicated otherwise. Pushing up her sleeves she said, "Right, I'm going to turn him into Balverine food!" Before running off Corina thanked him for telling her. Once she was out of site Barron briefly wondered if he should sneak into the woman's house to find Rosie but decided against it. The bear wouldn't be silly enough to be placed in there, right?

Suddenly Barron heard someone shout from afar, "Come get your miscellaneous items!"

Curiosity once again taking reign our friend made his way back through the village square and towards the yelling man. The man immediately noticed him and said, "Hello, lad! I'm a trader, I wander the world buying and selling wares, especially to fine folk like your good self."

With a smile the trader said, "Some little girl told me that you have a sister, and that it's her birthday." With a cocked eyebrow the man continued, "And it seems that you haven't gotten her a present yet. It just so happens that I have a rather nice box of sweets here. Guaranteed to put a smile on any sister's face, for only three gold pieces."

"I don't have any money yet." Barron said glumly.

"Hmm.. maybe later than. But hurry up or I might eat them myself!.", the man said with a chuckle. "Remember three gold coins. That's all it costs." With a determined not Barron struck out again causing the man to chuckle once more.

As Barron walked he wondered what he could do next, "Well… Getting the lecher in trouble counts as a good deed, right? I know making Emily happy would count as one too; I just have to find Rosie!" When Barron encountered a fork in the path he looked down each path wondering which one he should take. As he turned to look down the path to his right a man came running up to him.

Frantically the man said, "Oh, thanks goodness. Listen, lad, could you do me a favor?"

Tilting his head Barron asked, "Eh, what kind of favor?"

Embarrassed the man said, "I've got to… er, you know, answer the call of nature."

Before Barron could choose whether or not to do as the man said the gentleman had run off telling him to, "Stay here and watch the stock for me, there's a good lad. Just stand between those two stacks and don't move!" Deciding he didn't have much choice our young friend sat himself between the stacks of crates. It was here that a younger boy, about Emily's age, ran up to him.

With a giggle the boy said, "My cousin says that the barrels in these warehouses might have stuff in them. Quick! While he's away, smash his barrels so we can see what's inside! Unless you're to scared. Unless you're a big blubbing girl!" The only response that Barron gave the younger boy was a glare. "I can't disappoint my father." He told the boy bluntly.

Not taking the hint the boy continued to try and convince Barron to break things for him. Saying things like, "Come on, let's go and break stuff!", or "Are you just going to stand there like a lemon?", and "But isn't being good boring?"

Barron stayed strong however. Eventually the man came back which caused both Barron to let out a sigh of relief and make it so the younger boy shut his bleedin trap. Thankful the man said, "Excellent! Thanks, lad. You've done me a big favour. I'll let your dad know what a splendid watchman you are."

As Barron walked off he noted that he still had to find Rosie. Wandering around town he eventually made his way back to the fork in the road when he heard a voice coming from the area he hadn't looked through yet, "Stupid little idiot!"

As he made his way towards the ruckus a boy ran through a nearby clearing and tripped in front of Barron. Leaning down Barron asked, "You alright?" The boy only looked at him with a dirt smeared face and sniffed. Suddenly the voice from before rang out, "There you are!", as a blonde boy who could be no older than Barron's sister came out of the clearing. Angrily the older boy said, "Now give me that damned bear so I can rip it's bleedin head off!" It was at that moment did Barron realize the smaller boy was clinging to bear… with a blue patch in it. Happily Barron thought to himself, "I've finally found Rosie!"

Desperate the still fallen boy looked up at Barron and begged, "Keep him away! Please help! He goes around the town beating up anyone smaller than him. But you look strong. I bet you could scare him off for good!"

"Eh? What are you saying to him you little pest?", the blonde said as he stalked closer. Quickly Barron got between the boys and puffed out his chest. "What? You think your tough or something? Alright then, try this on for size!", he shouted as he punched Barron in the face nearly knocking him over. Barron however recovered quickly and tackled the boy to the ground. Barron then proceeded to throw rather merciless punches as the older screamed, "It hurts!", over and over. Luckily for the older boy he managed to get out from under Barron and promised, "I'm sorry! I'll leave him alone. Just please don't hit me again!", before running off.

Adoringly the small boy looked up at Barron and said, "Thank you! You stopped him good! Thank you." The boy then shoved the teddy bear into Barron's hands and said, "Here I'll let you look after Rosie, she'll be safe with you!"

As quick as he could Barron ran back towards town square. Once he got there he proceeded up the hill that both his and Emily's families lived on. With Rosie behind his back Barron walked up to Emily, who was still sitting on the stoop of her house. With a smile he brought Rosie into Emily's attention with a loud "Tada!" Gasping in joy Emily said,"You found Rosie! Thank you so much!" Before heading into her house Emily gave Barron a great big hug. "Come on Rosie, let's go change your stuffing..."

Excited that he had succeeded in his goal Barron ran all the way home. When he entered his house he saw his father by the pot brewing some food. Excitedly he shouted, "Father! Father! I did good just like you said!"

"I heard, the Warehouseman came over and told me what a good little watchman you were." Brom said with a smile as he steered the stew. "However that sounds like only a single good deed so you only get one gold coin."

"But father I did more than just that! I got Lecher Gown in trouble for flirting with a woman,"

"Is that what all that ruckus was about?" The man said with a bemused expression.

"And I helped Emily find her teddy!" Barron said excitedly.

"Well… Yes, I suppose that those do count as good deeds a well." Brom agreed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out three gold pieces. "Now go get your sister that present, will you?"

"Yes, sir!", Barron shouted as he ran out of the house and down towards the trader. " ! ! The chocolates please!" He shouted as approached the man.

With a smile the man said, "You're lucky I still got these sweets. Quickly. Give me three pieces now and they're yours." Barron swiftly handed the man the coins and in exchange he was given the box of chocolates. "Young sir, they're yours. Wish your sister a happy birthday from me now, won't you?" Barron nodded and then ran towards the Barrow Fields. Once there he passed by several crop fields until he came by a recently harvested one. In this field his sister, Theresa was "dancing" with a scarecrow. Her red hair was, as always, tied up into two separate pigtails. Today however, she was dressed in rather nice clothing.

"Theresa!", Barron called as he walked up to his elder sister, the box of chocolates well hidden behind his back. "Hello, little brother." The sixteen year old greeted. Teasingly she said, "I hope you haven't forgotten what today is, like you did last year." Embarrassed Barron shook his head so fast he could have given himself whiplash. Theresa laughed a little but then her face went grim, ""I'm sorry if I woke you last night. It was another of those dreams. I was standing in this field when something happened, but I can't remember what."

Noticing the odd look Barron was giving her she smile and said, "Never mind that though. I'm still waiting for my present!" With a large grin Barron pulled the box of chocolates out with a big grin, "Tada!"

Theresa gasped, "I knew you were going to bring me chocolates. It's just like my dream. Come on, let's go home. Mother will be back for my party any minute now!" Barron nodded and headed towards the entrance of the field. As soon as he stepped foot onto the dirt path was when the most horrible thing he'd ever witnessed happened.

"Wait!" Theresa shouted towards her bother, "there's something wrong…"

Suddenly a man ran into the village and screamed "Bandits!" in attempt to worn the townsfolk. As he neared Barron an arrow penetrated his chest, splattering some blood onto his face and shirt. Barron could do nothing more but stand as still as a statue.

Terrified Theresa said, "It's really happening… They're here! You have to hide!" Snapping out of his state of petrification Barron quickly ran into a nearby patch of thick forest. For hours the boy was forced to silently sit there as he heard the bloodcurdling screams of his fellow villagers. Hugging his knees together and trying to slow his breathing so that he wouldn't be found.

_Yes, evil had come to Oakvale. Bandits wielding torches and steel, slaying all who stood in their path. Blood-red flames lit the night as the villagers screamed and begged for mercy, and soon their bodies filled the streets. Then the raiders reached the last house. where the boy and his family lived. It was them that they had slaughtered so many to find. _

_The father fought to protect his kin but, he was no warrior, and fell mortally wounded. The bandits ripped the house apart but could not find the boy. Through torture and threats his mother and sister remained silent, and their furious attackers took them both._

_From the nearby woods, the boy watched as all he knew was taken away, his whole life was crushed to ashes. He was alone._


	2. Chapter 2: Lost In Flames

As the horrid flames in the village left by the bandits consumed the town they began to creep ever so slowly into the forest. That slowness however did not last. As soon as the flame connected to the root of one tree it climbed into the treetops and extended it's ever destructive grip throughout the entire forest. Barron, having no other choice, searched for a way out of what had seconds ago been his sanctuary. With his lungs grasped tightly by the smoke he weaved through the burning labyrinth of pines and oaks. Never had Barron imagined the smell of burning wood as anything but the times with his family. Now a once fond memory will be tainted for as long as he lives.

Finally making it to the now scorched dirt road the young boy looked at the two paths that had once been given to him. The first was blocked, made inaccessible by a wall of flame. The second, while on fire, was the bridge. Climbing up the hills path to the bridge he had once played on with the other children he thought of one thing, his family. Yes, while most people would have ran away from the burning town Barron ran towards it. Hoping that someway, somehow his family was alive.

Dead bodies littered the hill. The fear of seeing the burnt and stabbed bodies that once held so much life within their eyes motionless on the ground only caused the boy to close his own eyes and run faster as he entered the bridge, tears streaming down his face.

When he opened his eyes again he was at his home, and just like everything else he once held dear it was set ablaze. Once he finally turned his eyes away from the horrid scene fate made them lay their sight on another. There, laying on the ground in a pool of his own blood, was Brom.

Silently Barron walked towards his father in disbelief. No longer able to stand from the feelings of both denial and despair the boy collapsed next to his father letting out a loud anguished scream as he sobbed into his father's now cold chest. The poor boy was not given any time to grieve however. Hearing a monstrous scream Barron looked up only to see a bandit charging at him with an ax as he laughed with maniacal glee.

Once again shocked into petrification Barron watched the man run towards him. However, just as Barron's mind allowed him to realize he was going to die a strange bluish-purple energy hit the bandit from behind and electrified the masked man. When the murderous person fell and collapsed a new person came into view. He was old, dark skinned, and had white hair. Despite this hint of normalcy he was terrifyingly peculiar as parts of his face was illuminated with powerful blue markings.

Walking towards Barron the man said in a cold voice, "We must leave. It's not safe here."

"They're all dead." The man said. As if Barron didn't know. As if he didn't just witnessed the massacre of his entire village. As if it wasn't his own father laying dead right next to him. Barron scowled, got to his feet, and ran over to the man. As soon as he could he threw punch after punch with so much rage that the poor boy failed to see how entirely ineffective they were against the man. The man grabbed the screaming Barron by the shoulder and shook him slightly.

"Come now, don't be ridiculous." The man said in the same cold voice as he removed his hands from Barron's shoulders. Breathing heavily Barron looked up at the strange man with tear stained eyes.

"You don't want to join them do you?"

Reluctantly shaking his head Barron let out a sob, "No."

"Then give me your hand." The man said as he reached out to the boy. With uncertainty clear on his face Barron slowly reached out towards the man. When their hands clasped together a mysterious blue aura surrounded them and took them away from the hell on earth.


	3. Chapter 3: The Guild

When their hands clasped together a mysterious blue aura surrounded them and took them away from the hell on earth. As the energy faded away the physical feeling of displacement combined with the trauma he had just experienced caused Barron to release bile from the lowest reaches of his stomach.

Looking at him with judging eyes the man said, "Hmmm… I thought you'd have a stronger stomach than that." Rage at yet another display of the man's coldness Barron let out another attack of flailing fists which were easily dodged.

Sighing the man said, "Save your energy boy. It's not me you want to fight. You might not realize it, but I just saved your life." Slouching in the defeat Barron simply leaned against the man's stomach. So emotionally exhausted that he felt as though he'd collapse and yet tears were still bringing themselves to his eyes. However the man did not give the poor, lost, and emotionally tormented child any form of comfort. Instead he only spoke of the cold harsh reality Barron had found himself in.

"There is nothing left for you in Oakvale. If you had stayed you would be as dead as the rest of them."

Not even acknowledging that the child, while not verbally, was seeking some form of compassion he turned and walked away. Stumbling from the lack of support Barron nearly fell. He only stood there as he watched the man's retreating back.

Realizing that Barron was not following him the man turned his head to the side and said, "Come with me.", before continuing onward. Barron chased after his only hope of survival.

As they walked down a path the man began to speak, "My name is Maze, and I'm the head of the Guild of Heroes. You must have heard of it." Barron only squeaked a weak, and very small yes in reply all the while wondering why a so called "hero" couldn't save his family.

Soon after they found themselves entering a small hidden fortress that was reminiscent of the more humble temples spread throughout Albion. As they walked up towards the gates the man, Maze said, "You'll find nowhere safer in all of Albion. Nor a better place to call your home."

Looking back at Barron as they walked Maze said, "And if it's vengence you want, you'll need the training only we can offer."

"Vengeance?" Barron wondered to himself, "Is that what I want?" As he thought to himself the boy decided that, yes, that is what he wanted. After all the idea of having the guilty at your absolute mercy would sound absolutely, sinfully pleasant to anyone in such a situation. Especially to a child such as Barron.

Just before opening the gated Maze said, "Here we are. I will introduce you to the Guildmaster. He will be your guide from now on."

Gripping at Maze's long coat so as to not get lost Barron hounded the man like a shadow. As they walked together throughout the large complex men and women of all shapes and sizes whispered to one another as they stared at both Maze and Barron in astonishment from under their hoods. This only served to make Barron tighten his grip on Maze's coat. Eventually they made it to a large circular room. Barron having stopped while looking around the room had finally let go of Maze.

Walking up to an elderly man he explained what was going on, "I've brought you a new student." Then in a commanding tone he said, "Put him in the dorm up stairs with the girl

Looking down at Barron with a speculative eye the Guildmaster said, "You don't look much like hero material to me. But Maze knows what he's doing I suppose."

Nonchalantly the Guildmaster said, "Well, follow me then.", as he made his way up the stairs.

Once the Guildmaster had guided Barron to his new room he explained, "You will be sharing this room with Whisper, one of our brightest young pupils. She's playing in the woods right, but you'll meet her in the morning."

"For now you should get your sleep. Your training starts tomorrow." The elderly man said before leaving the room. Once he was gone Barron finally let the tears spill out. Exhausted and heartbroken he sat on what would be his bed for many years to come. _Oh why did thing have to become so horrible? Why, out of all the places in Albion, was he here? And most of all, why did his family have to die? They were not horrible people. In Fact they were really quite average. So why did they have to die, only to leave one scared, confused, and lost member behind? How could fate be so unnecessarily cruel? _These were the thoughts racing through Barron's head as he cried himself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Day 1

Not long after the sun found itself hanging in the sky above The Guild did Barron find himself being rudely awakened. Opening his eyes from his laying position Barron looked up at the person who had shook him awake. This person was a girl, not much older than him, dark skinned and had very pale, almost unfeeling brown eyes.

With a hand on her hip the girl said, "It's time to wake up!" As Barron put himself through the torture of having to get up when all he really wanted was to be dead the girl spoke again.

"You must be my new roommate." Meekly Barron shook his head to confirm that, yes, he was her new roommate. Thinking aloud the girl said, "Hmmm. Shorter than I expected."

Pointing her thumb at herself the girl offered her name, "My name's Whisper. I've been here for a month. Had the room to myself 'til now too. But that's alright."

"What about you? What's your name?" Whisper asked with curious eyes.

With his voice still sour from the previous night our boy tried to speak, "Ba...Bar...ron…"

"Barron? That's an interesting name." When the girl said this the Barron from a week ago would have told her she was a hypocrite. He would have poked fun at her. He would have made her steam with anger. But with the tragedy that he had gone through he found he that he couldn't. He just couldn't. Not anymore, he didn't have the strength.

"Barron did you know that you talk in your sleep?" Whisper had very suddenly asked.

"Sounded like a bad nightmare." Was it that this girl was going to sympathize with him? Would she give the boy the comfort that he so desperately needed? Would she give him a light of somesort?

"Happens to a lot the first week. Some don't even last that long." The girl said with a smirk on her face. So, no. She was just as oblivious to the emotional turmoil Barron was going

through as the last two were.

Breaking Barron from his thoughts Whisper warned, "You won't either if you don't get moving. The Guildmaster is waiting for us in the Map Room."

As she walked out of their room she said, "You don't want to be late on your first day. Follow me!"

Doing as he was told he followed the girl like a shadow. Very soon he found himself in the circular room that held the stoney map of Albion. This room was noticeably missing an old man.

Turning to him Whisper remarked, "Hmm, looks like the Guildmaster got tired of waiting for you." Before running off she explained, "He's probably in the training grounds across the river. Let's go!"

Once again following the girl Barron eventually found himself being lead across a small river and to a cobblestone fence of sorts where the Guildmaster stood.

"You've finally prized yourself from your pillow I see." Remarked the old man. Opening the wooden gate the man continued, "Okay, come on then. Let's see what you're capable of."

Barron slowly marched his way into the practice arena. Looking around he saw nothing but a straw dummy. He glanced over at the old man and Whisper, whom was now sitting atop the fence, for help. He had absolutely no idea as to what he should be doing.

Speaking up the Guildmaster said, "All right lad, it's time to see if you've got any potential. Now then, I want you to hit that dummy as hard as you can. Just keep going until I tell you to stop."

Barron scratched the back of his head out of confusion. The only reason he was here was so that he could get revenge. Sweet beautiful revenge, that was the boy's only goal. He truly didn't understand how punching straw would help him.

"Well what are you waiting for, afraid it'll bite?!" Whisper shouted from her place on the fence. Something about the goading, Barron isn't sure what, caused him to snap. Miraculously he started to wail on the scarecrow-like target as if it had been one the bandits he one day hoped to bleed dry. However, before he could release all his anger out on the dummy the Guildmaster stopped him.

"Not making much of an impact there, are you?" The man asked no one in particular. Grabbing a rather large stick from seemingly thin air the Guildmaster though it to Barron as he said, "Here, try with this."

Barron, upon receiving his "weapon", turned back to the straw dummy with a scowl and started swinging at the thing. Swing after swing, thrust after thrust, Barron slowly whittled the straw man away until there was nothing left.

"Ah, now that's more like it. The more you practice, the more you fight, the more experience you'll gain. It's very important that you follow these lesson while under my tutelage or you won't gain anything, and be no closer to your goal." To himself Barron noted that this man was trying to help him after all. Although, had someone outside The Guild had witnessed this conversation and knew of the context they would have been appalled. Barron however, being a child was unaware of any unfortunate implications behind the word nor would he have cared had he understood why the old man's actions could be considered troubling.

As the man approached his pupil he congratulated the boy, "Well done, lad. Now then, tomorrow we'll…" The Guildmaster however did not get to finish his statement as he was interrupted by the sound of tower bells.

Turning towards the sound he exclaimed, "That's the Guild alarm! Sounds like there might be something loose in the woods."

Excitedly Whisper jumped off of the fence and shouted, "I'll go handle it!" Unfortunately for her the old man stopped her.

"No. This will be a good opportunity for the boy to test his spirit. Besides, I do believe you have chores that are in need of being finished." Sighing Whisper headed towards the main building and away from what she more than likely deemed "fun."

Pointing at an exit not to far away the old man told Barron, "I'll wait for you at the Guild Woods entrance while you deal with the problem. Once you're done we can talk about starting your training." Barron nodded and ran off. Briefly he remembered how the Constables, and at times his own mother, would go into the woods to fight creatures that came too near for comfort. The memory however left as soon as it came as the boy found himself in very unfamiliar woods.

The further he walked the more he wondered if there was even anything to be fought in the forest that hid The Guild from outsiders. Coming near a pond Barron heard the faint sound of buzzing. Curious he walked towards the noise only to feel shocked moments later. Upon nearing the edge of the pond small mounds started to appear in the sandy mud. As quickly as they appeared they were broken by podomeres that erupted outwards from within the watered earth. Furiously the podomeres dug towards the surface until their owners were free from their dens. With loud screeches the creatures, giant black beetles, flew towards Barron ready to attack.

Without thinking Barron started to swing his stick wildly. Somehow channeling all the luck in the world Barron managed not to be hit, not once. Swinging his stick with all his might Barron knocked one of the pesky bugs straight out of the air. It's body flinched several times before it laid there, dead. Enraged the rest of the beetle swarm charged. Their efforts proved fruitless however as Barron struck each and every one of them down with the same force and ferocity as the first. Panting Barron found himself to be very tired. While he wasn't sure whether or not the exhaustion was from the emotional strain or the physical strain Barron knew it was time to head back. Once he finally made it back to The Guild Barron was greeted by the Guildmaster.

"Good work, lad. Those beetles can be a damn nuisance." The old man congratulated him. Reaching into his coat the Guildmaster pulled out a small bag and handed it to the boy. "Here. I think you've earned yourself some pocket money for that."

With a smirk the man said, "If you want to gain more gold the servants around here may be willing to accept your help with some tasks. Although I recommend getting an early night."

Barron nodded, rest sounded nice right about now.


	5. Chapter 5: Day 47

Days wore on to weeks, and eventually those weeks turned into a month. Yes, our young Barron had been at The Guild for just a little over a month now. He practiced his sword fighting with the now familiar stick, read what ever books his short stature could get a hold of, and occasionally shot at bats in the belfry with a slingshot he had dipped from a traveling saleswoman. At a crawling pace the boy was getting closer and closer to his goal of revenge. However, there was one problem. The fact that the boy had emotions was forgotten by everyone who lived at the Guild.

During Barron's first week he did absolutely everything in his power to please The Guildmaster. He'd hit the straw dummy for hours at a time, without complaint. He'd study subject that he had never heard of, nor wanted to learn, without complaint. He'd even endure Whispers snoring, without complaint. However, the praise that the boy so desperately worked for was few and far between and the money that was occasionally distributed held absolutely no interest for the boy. Eventually Barron found that coins and empty praise from a man who only sought to turn him into a warrior was decidedly not enough.

During the second week Barron had tried to be a good little boy. He would help the servants gather ingredients, and always made sure they were fresh. He would keep the beatles at bay. Deliver letters from one Hero to another, never asking about it's contents. Clean the filth from the stables. Barron eve cleaned the halls when the servants proved far too lazy to do it themselves. However, no praise, no hugs, not even appreciative smiles came his way. Only a growing collection of cold, lifeless coins.

By the time the third week came around Barron had started to act like a not so good little boy. When asked to help cook he would intentionally put the wrong ingredients in, secretly hoping someone would get sick. The boy would go into the woods at night and bag beatles into a well used burlap sack so that he could release them into the large garden. He would take horse dung and slingshot it at random passers-by from the rooftops. He'd even break objects on a whim, just to make the servants jobs more difficult. However, Barron had no liberties taken away, no missed dinners, nor a single scolding. Instead everyone remained either absolutely oblivious, or simply chose to ignore the boy.

Yes, everything the boy did to get attention had largely failed. There was not a single person to play with, nor anyone to read him bedtime stories, but more importantly, absolutely no one was willing to love him back. You see, when given so little love a person, especially a child, may begin to perceive things in an incorrect way. Which is what he began to do towards Maze. Barron largely sought out a parental figure and had managed to latch on to the man that saved his life for such a role. In fact it was on this night that he sought the large, glowing man.

He walked through corridor after corridor looking for Maze. Searching in the library and the dining area. Barron even snuck into areas he wasn't yet allowed to go. Eventually Barron found himself climbing a large, swirled staircase that would lead him to one of the many study rooms in The Guild. However, before turning the corner into the room he heard a low, unfamiliar, gravelly voice.

"The journey's length is of no consequence. The Oracle must be protected." Peering over the edge Barron saw that this voice belonged to a bandaged man who wore a fur trimmed robe standing next to Maze.

"How can you be so sure? We might need you here. Who know what battles we might face." Maze questioned the man.

"The signs are too strong to ignore, and the Northern Wastes have been too long isolated from The Guild. There is much I may learn there." The bandaged man reasoned.

Angered but calm Maze said, "Well, I hope nobody thinks you're running away from a fight, trying to cheat death again. You know how people talk…"

Unfazed the skeletal faced man said, "Talk is of no matter to me. May death close his eyes to you, Maze.", and like that the stranger was gone in a flash of blue light.

Maze simply stood there for a moment, looking at the spot that the man had previously been standing before saying, "What are you waiting for? Come in." Surprised Barron stumbled towards Maze's still turned back.

"That was scythe. He was a great hero once," the man said as he turned towards the boy, "back when he had flesh on his bones and flesh in his veins."

More to himself then to Barron the glowing man said, "He's just a shell now. What does he know of the choice we have to make, of what it takes to get things done?"

Maze then walked towards the fireplace and peered at the flame within, "You should probably head off to bed for now boy." Barron did just that.

* * *

A/N: What? You thought I was done with childhood? You should have expected another entry into it, Dearies. Also for those who don't know dip/dipped/dipping is slang for steal/stolen/stealing. Just thought you'd like to know.


	6. Chapter 6: Day 2446

**AN:** I always viewed Whisper and the protagonist as somewhat dysfunctional friends… Yes, prepare for awkward teen rivalry. Also I found some things (such as Thunder not knowing the protagonist) in the apprentice section of the game odd so you might notice some (more than usual) deviation from the game.

**Warning!** There may be some aspects of this chapter that are unsuitable for some readers. However, it does not constitute a 'M' rating in my opinion.

* * *

_The Guild was now the boy's life. The memories of the Oakvale Flames still scorched in his mind, but soon he had no other thought than training, and he became stronger and more agile with each passing year. His days were filled with grueling exercises. The night with study in the library. Finally he was ready to become a Guild Apprentice, just as Maze had foreseen. The real training was about to begin._

That is if Whisper could just get him out of bed. Whisper and Barron had been roommates for almost seven years now and there were just some things the two had gotten used to. Such as Whisper excepting the task to make such a deep sleeper wake up every morning. Today she had tried a variety of tactics. First it was simply yelling at him to get up. When that didn't work she tried tugging his brown hair. That did not work either. She'd attempt to simply pull him out of bed but had she not learned her lesson from the last time she had done so. Instead she opted to squeeze his nose shut. This only got Barron to push her hand off and away as he rolled over onto his stomach. This lead to Whisper using her most convoluted plan yet. Whisper crawled on top of Barron and sat on his back in a way that could have been considered straddling. Barron let out a groan of annoyance.

Repeatedly hitting his upper back Whisper yelled, "Get out of bed, lazybones!" When this only caused him to wiggle under her, most likely in an attempt to get comfortable and fall back to sleep, Whisper rolled her eyes.

Sighing she said, "We were suppose to meet the Guildmaster at the other side of the river."

Seeing that she got no response she decided to mention something that she might regret later, "But that was an hour ago!" Immediately Barron shot up, knocking Whisper to the ground as he scrambled to get out of bed.

Landing on the ground with an "Oof!" Whisper watched as her insanely silent roommate ran to their shared dresser. Now, this might surprise some people, but the two teenagers didn't have a nudity taboo of any sorts when it came to each other. Even despite the fact that they were of opposite gender. While Whisper had been extremely embarrassed the first several times the boy had casually change out of his night clothes and into his day clothing she quickly realized something. Attempting to explain to Barron why something might be deemed socially inappropriate was a lost cause.

Barron, to say the least, wasn't a people person. He gave no care as to how his words could offend others. He did not notice the odd looks he would get when he dressed in a particularly strange way. Nor was he able to comprehend another Hero's anger when he bested them in something. He'd often come to Whisper in silent confusion after being yelled at for feeding the ever troublesome sparrows. To put it simply, Barron and other human beings just did not mix well. In fact his nonchalance about most things had rubbed off on Whisper. From her inability to give a damn about what most others would think to no longer caring about nudeness. So she waited impatiently for him to get dressed into his apprentice clothing.

Once the young man was fully clothed Whisper stood up and said, "We better get going. Race you there!"

And like that they were off. Shoving eachother when they both tried to go through the doorway. Eventually Barron managed to squeeze past her, only to fall on the floor. Whisper laughed as she ran down the hall. Barron jumped to his feet and gave chase. When he came to the end of the hall he saw Whisper sliding down the staircase railing. In order to catch up to her he leapt off of the interior balcony landing just a few feet away from her. They both then ran through the shopkeepers room and into the courtyard that held the gravesites of once great heroes. Soon they found themselves running over the bridge and over to the training grounds. Whisper, not being one to be beat, picked up speed and made it the stone fence just moments before Barron.

Smiling at their antics the Guildmaster said, "Late again aren't you?"

Looking over at Barron specifically he said, "You do seem to have a problem with getting up in the morning." Shrugging Barron walked into the ring with Whisper and grabbed the all too familiar stick as Whisper twirled her staff around in a carefree manor.

Shaking his head the elderly man said, "You both can put those old sticks away. We'll begin training with real weapons now." The Guildmaster unsheathed a longsword and gave the weapon to Barron.

"Get used to the feel of this sword, and lets see if you can hit Whisper with it." He said as Barron tossed the longsword back in forth between his hands as he got a feel for it. The sword's blade was made out of fine shining iron and was surprisingly light for of weapon of it's length.

"Come on then. Let's see what you got, Farmboy." The young woman teased her friend. The two then sized each other up as Barron lifted his new weapon in the often practiced battle stance. Barron charged with a scream as he brought his blade down on Whisper, whom blocked it with her staff.

Pushing the boy away Whisper smirked, "Is that all you've got?" Gritting his teeth Barron charged after her. No matter how hard or fast he swung Barron could not hit her directly. She would leap or roll away at the last second, dodging his attacks. When he did manage to hit her it was always her staff that his sword met.

"Good, good. Well done, boy." Said the Guildmaster the seventh time that sword and staff collided.

"Now boy, show me that you can block as well. The life of a Hero is a dangerous one after all. If you can't block your enemies attacks you won't live very long."

"Whisper will try to hit you and it will be up to you to protect yourself. So don't expect me to interfere." Briefly Barron wondered upon the implications of the elderly man's words.

"Not all blows can be blocked, but you should be able to handle anything Whisper can throw at you."

Barron brought up his sword as Whisper creeped towards him with her ever present smirk. She swung the end of her staff at her rival but Barron was able to block it. Swinging at his feet Whisper managed to make him stumble and proceeded to whack him roughly in the chest, knocking him a few feet away. Using her staff to launch herself into the air Whisper attempted to land on him feet first. However, he rolled out of the way and jumped to his feet. Whisper continued to swing at him and for the most part Barron was able to shield himself. Eventually the Guildmaster stopped them.

"Well done. Now lets see if the two of you can combine your skills in combat with your skills of defence." He said as a burly, and very familiar man approached the melee training grounds.

Noticing the new presence the Guildmaster turned and said, "Ah, hello Thunder. Come to check on your sister's progress., have you?"

Shrugging the man said, "You could say that."

Looking over at Barron with a glare Thunder continued, "Whisper told me you had her training with that farmboy."

Both teenagers knew that Thunder disliked Barron, though the reason was lost to them. In the past the man would look at Barron with cold eyes from afar. However, as of late, the man would often come and find the dup during their free time and spit venomous words at Barron. Occasionally even threatening the the boy. This often lead to Whisper becoming incredibly upset with her brother and cause a great deal of confusion on Barron's part. It's not like he could know about the whole, "shameless changing in front of each other" thing.

"Maze thinks the boy has great potential." The Guildmaster said defensively.

With a quirked eyebrow Thunder said, "Enough to keep up with my Whisper? Bah!"

"Well, why don't we see. Your sister and the boy are just working on their skills now." The Guildmaster inquired in a challenging voice.

Both men turned towards the apprentices as the Guildmaster said, "All right children, let's see who has learned the most from your training."

Getting back into their positions they bowed before initiating combat. As a sword and staff connected again and again Thunder watched. He cheered his sister on when she hit Barron. He criticized her when she got hit. He was also no doubt thinking venomous things about Barron, but didn't dare speak his thoughts aloud while the Guildmaster was around. Her brother proved to be very distracting for Whisper. As Barron swung his sword in an attempt to strike her she failed to block him. While her first flying kick of the match managed to hit her long time friend the second was inconveniently just a few centimeters off and Barron was able to dodge it. Getting close to the younger teen was difficult due to his brute strength. If she messed up he could have her sprawled out on the ground in just a few good hits. Which is what ultimately happened. Before she could recover Barron aggressively harpooned the dirt two inches away from Whisper's head. I silent gesture that said, "Stay down."

"That is quite enough you two!" The Guildmaster said.

Angrily Thunder said, "That's all wrong, Whisper! You need to practice more!" He then proceeded to gloat, "Shame you couldn't see me at the Arena, You might have learned a thing or two."

As he walked away Thunder said, "Keep training if your want to there yourself one day."

Whisper could only watch as her brother walked away is disappointment. Barron, for once, realized the social situation that had unfolded in front of him. Sympathetically but wordlessly he stuck an open hand out for Whisper to grab. He wanted to help her off of the ground. He wanted to show he was sorry but didn't know how else to express it. When Whisper noticed the outstretched hand she smacked it away furiously. Standing up she glared at the Guildmaster and pointed an accusing finger at Barron.

"I could have beat him if you hadn't stopped us!" She yelled. She could have kicked him in the balls had she been given just a few more seconds. Then as he recoiled in pain she could have knocked Barron to ground and had her staff to his throat. She could have been praised by her big brother instead of scolded for trying her best. Her best, which evidently to everyone else, just wasn't good enough for the man.

In his usual lecturing tone the Guildmaster said, "We have few enough Heroes as it is, without the two of you tearing each other apart in training." Whisper just scoffed and stormed off, ignoring the rare sign of emotion in her rival's face.

After a few moments the Guildmaster said, "Speaking of training, meet me as you make it to the archery range when you're ready to continue your lessons."

"Oh, and about your melee performance... a couple of minor mistakes, but otherwise good work." He added.

And then the old man was gone. Barron just glared at the ground. Angry with himself, angry at Thunder, but most of all he was angry at Whisper. What gave her the right to be so cruel. It was training, did she expect him to not give it his all. However, Barron was able to comprehend her reasoning to some extent, and he wanted to make it up to her. Somehow.

"Wow. Is no one coming?" Said a voice that snapped him out of his thoughts. Looking up Barron saw one of the few Heroes that were adorned with black and red robes.

"What about you? I got this sword here. It's from an eastern country. All you gotta do is a trial and if I think you're good enough I'll give it to you."

Thinking hard he wondered if it would fix things. He never really understood how his arguments with Whisper started, what they were about, or how to fix them. Barron was just too emotionally disattached with the world to get any of it. However, he knows of two Heroes at the Guild whom were a pair. Friends? Lovers? He didn't know. What he did know was that whenever they got mad at each other they would present piece offerings and things seemed to be magically better in five seconds flat. With that thought in mind Barron decided to go through the trial. Which wasn't much at all. It was incredibly simple really. Simple enough that it was so unimportant to him that he forgot any detail of said "trial" seconds after he received the weapon. It was a blade. A katana to be more clear. So, with both weapons put away he walked to his next part of the training. He couldn't just ditch it after all. He needed to enhance his skill at every interval if he ever wanted revenge. That was his top priority - Whisper could wait.

When Barron arrived at the archery training grounds he went through the usual routine. First, string the bow. Second, choose the arrows he would be using. Third, hit the stationary targets. Finally, hit moving targets. He's done it a thousand times before. He no longer needed to wait, nor watch the moving dummies to hit the painted on bullseyes. He knew how fast they moved. He also knew when was the best section of the course to hit them. Today he'd even managed to hit the one in the back four times. Which made him feel a sense of pride when he remembered the first afternoon he had attempted to hit the moving targets, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't hit that last one worth a damn. Now? Now it was second nature. Barron was frankly annoyed that the Guildmaster has so far failed to realize how pointless this had become. Was it good to practice striking down moving opponents? Yes. Was it good to run the same course over, and over each day until he could practically hit the targets with closed eyes out of routine? No. Barron knew for a fact that actual enemies wouldn't work like that.

"Nice aiming." The Guildmaster said, indicating that Barron could stop. In all honesty Barron was thankful, archery had become boring long ago. He actually sorta wished he had prioritized the angry Whisper over this.

"Next we shall see how much you know about the ways of the Will. Let's walk to the training area by the waterfalls." Barron was somewhat surprised by this. Not that he was going to practicing Will, but the fact that they were going to that particular training grounds. It was a rare, if dull, occasion.

Barron walked with his teacher in silence. He listened to the chatter of the Heroes and servants. Stories detailing great adventures. Lewd comments to one another. An argument about whether or not escort missions were worth the damned trouble. All things Barron was largely not interested in.

When they reached the small area the elderly man said, "Let's see what your studies of magic in the library has taught you."

"Use the spell you've been studying to hit these straw dummies." Barron reached deep within himself and felt an electric surge run through his veins as he brought the power of lightning to his fingertips.

"All right, let's see what you've got." With that Barron sent a strike of lightning hurtling into one of the targets. The Guildmaster than made him practice shooting his chosen Will spell into the dummies as fast as he could for some time.

"Excellent use of magic, well done." The Guildmaster said, indicating Barron could stop. Nodding to himself The Guildmaster congratulated Barron.

"Very good, lad. You have learned the three Hero disciplines. We can now move on to preparing for your final test. If you feel ready, that is." The Guildmaster was about to say something else but a Barron interrupted him.

"I am ready." This is what he had been waiting so many years for.

"Really? Well, I thought you would want to see Whisper. She should be heading towards the woods right now." This, of course, was the Guildmaster's attempt to make the teens makeup. Barron new this. "Apparently the old man thinks it can't wait." Barron had reasoned to himself.

"Either way, I shall wait for you in the Map Room." The elderly man informed before walking off. Barron decided that now would be a good time to see her, realizing that he'd be far too tired after the test to do any form of apologizing.

Barron ran to the gates, and upon seeing his friend he shouted her name with a largely unused voice. Turning around she looked at him with a blank expression and said,

"Hmmm, what do you want?"

Unsheathing the katana, the peace offering, and handed it over in the most gentlemanly way he knew how - Bowing as he held it out for her to take. Carefully Whisper took the blade and examined it. However, as soon as Barron was no longer bowing she forced the weapon back into his hands. Barron was confused, and evidently it showed on his face for once.

Shaking her head she smirked, "I get what you're trying to do, and believe it or not I appreciate it. However, I don't use bladed. Did you forget about that, Farmboy?" The only reply that Whisper got was Barron awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

With a laugh she said, "Come on, let's hunt beetles." Then the two friends raced each other into the woods. Eventually they slowed and Whisper took the lead.

"The new beetle nest is just at the top of the…" Whisper stopped mid explanation grabbed Barron and slammed him behind a nearby boulder. Before Barron could start an argument Whisper began to speak again.

"Ssssh, did you hear that? It sounded like it was coming from over there." She said, referring to some old ruins. Both teenagers peaked over the boulder and their eyes widened at what they saw.

"Bandits!" Whisper exclaimed as softly as possible. Barron had become enraged at the sight of the thugs and immediately withdrew the katana, ready to charge through the stream and run them through. However, Whisper had managed to grab him behind the waste and attempted to make her friend think rationally.

"We won't be able to get over there without being seen! I know, use your bow, or some of that lightning of your's."

After letting go she assured, "I'll heal you if you get hurt."

Breathing in deeply Barron somewhat unclouded his mind as he grasped one of the arrows. Moving as quietly as possible he brought his yew bow up and aimed. After release the arrow imbedded itself one of the bandit's necks. The man fell as blood rapidly leaked out of his neck and erupted from his mouth. With an enraged scream one of his allied shot an arrow towards Barron and struck him in the shoulder. As Whisper screamed his name he couldn't help but wonder why the Guildmaster didn't teach him how to dodge arrows. Ignoring the pain he shot electricity out at his enemies causing them to cower behind what had once been stone walls.

After pulling Barron behind their boulder Whisper took hold of the arrow and ripped it out of her friend's flesh. Now, it must be noted that you should never do such a thing. You see, despite the pain it is bad to take a projectile out of yourself when you are not close to medical care. It will just cause you to bleed out quicker. In this case however, it is fine as Whisper studied the less offensive aspects of Will. Concentrating, Whisper put her hands over the wound and soft, peaceful light illuminated off of them. When the light touched Barron's skill it started to pull back together. Within seconds the only signs that Barron had had a wound at all was the ripped and bloodied fabric upon his shoulder.

"C'mon, Jimmy! Let's move through the water so we can get 'em!" One of the Bandits yelled.

After Barron rolled his eyes Whisper laughed in agreement, "They're pretty dumb, huh?"

Upon hearing them enter the water Barron edged slightly away from the boulder. Looking at them with piercing eyes he waited. They were halfway through the stream, and were waist deep in it's water. Deciding they wouldn't be able to escape Barron shot a small pulse of electricity into the water. Before you could blink the stream was blanketed in blue lightning, and so were the two bandits. They stood convulsing from the lightning, and screaming in pain until their now burned bodies collapsed into the water, lifeless.

Whisper cheered, "We did it! Did you see the looks on their faces!?"

Before running off Whisper yelled, "Wait 'till the Guildmaster hears about this!" Barron however felt an odd mixture of peacefulness and unease. Both were feeling that he was rather unfamiliar with. He was unsure of what do. Ending the lives of some bandits before they harmed innocents felt like catharsis for the young man. However, there was this sinking feeling that had lodged itself in the pit of his stomach. Not knowing what to do he simply decided to chase after Whisper. She disappeared from sight however, and Barron opted to look for his teacher instead. Once he found the Guildmaster the man scolded him for wanting to continue training at, "-such an ungodly time." and sent him to his and Whisper's room, where she was already asleep. Barron, only bothering to remove his weapons, walked over to his bed and practically fell on it. Immediately he fell asleep. Nothing but his traumatized mind waiting for him in the realm of sleep.


End file.
